Graystone
Graystone Statistics Real Name Unknown Ring Name(s) Graystone Nicknames "The Legend" - Jatt Starr's Arch Nemesis - Princess Angel - The Curse Height 6 ft 2 in Weight 215 lbs Born Unknown Hometown Unknown Debut 1999 Managers JD Ward - Thomas Gray - Brock Blackheart Graystone is a professional wrestler who is currently under contract to Mecca Wrestling. He has worked for many promotions over the past 8 years, including Project Mayhem, WWO, High Octane Wrestling, IWF, 3WA, EPW, ACW, Premiere Championship Wrestling, ICWF, IWZ and countless others. Graystone gained most of his repute for beating long time nemesis Jatt Starr for the High Octane Wrestling World Title at Fade to Black in the summer of 2005. Childhood and Background Not much has ever been said about Graystone's life before wrestling. It is rumored that only his former managers JD Ward and Thomas Claytong Gray III truly know who Graystone was before he came to the world of wrestling. Graystone once reported that he was married, and divorced, but that was never confirmed. Some die-hard fans still believe he is not a mortal man. The Debut and The Curse Graystone first debuted in Matt Ravager's EPW as JD Ward's mysterious Bodyguard. JD Ward promised everyone that Graystone would be the one to take out Matt Ravager for good and thus allow JD Ward to take over the EPW. However, upon the day of Graystone's arrival, Matt Ravager went missing, and no-one knew where he was. JD Ward was shocked, and labelled Graystone as "A Curse" and that he really didn't want Matt Ravager to disappear. JD Ward tried to get rid of Graystone, only to have him fall into the hands of manager Thomas Clayton Gray III and leave EPW for greener pastures. Many faces of Graystone Graystone has gone through many different personality stages as a wrestler marked by whomever was managing or influencing him at the time. He carried out Thomas Clayton Gray III's dirty business for most of 2000 through 2001, He argued with a mirror after a parting ways with TCG3 for much of 2002, He tried his luck as a transvestite in the HOW, then he tried to run solo for most of 2003 to 2005 as an old school fan favorite until meeting and teaming up with long time friend Brock Blackheart. Since, his true personality has been defined through his ridiculous epic adventures with Blackheart. High Octane Wrestling Graystone is most well known for his feud with Jatt Starr in the popular High Octane Wrestling. Graystone eliminated Starr from a tournament and injured him during his first run with the HOW. He also gained some moderate success as Cross Continental Champion. Then, Graystone came back to haunt Jatt Starr when he returned to HOW as "Princess Angel". Jatt Starr thought that Graystone was a female, and thus was courting him for a long time. Then, at a pay per view, Graystone revealed it was him, much to Jatt Starr's disbelief and disgust. Then, after HOW went defunct and came back for another run, Graystone and Jatt Starr rekindled their feud which led to a month long of back and forth antics that rocked the fed. Jatt Starr was the world champion, and Graystone was in line for the title shot. The match was set: Last Man Standing. Graystone defeated Jatt Starr, giving Jatt his first ever loss at a Pay Per View. Afterwards, the curse continued as Lee Best disappeared and the HOW went under. Graystone resurfaced for the PWX Vs. HOW battle later on, but ultimately dropped the world championship title after a dissatisfying experience. Graystone once again continued his HOW legacy when he joined the HOW once again when it resurfaced, and was in the world championship title tournament. However, in the semi-finals match he decided he was going to leave HOW to pursue other career goals. Lee Best, pissed, ended up humiliating him on national television, before firing him. Mecca Wrestling: Season 2 Graystone debuted in Mecca on Thursday March 16, 2007 marking the first time in almost a year that Graystone has been on wrestling television. A highly competitive one on one match with Maximillian Kael turned grim for Graystone, as Graystone lost and injured his shoulder in the process. In the week after, Graystone was involved in a plane crash that killed many of the other passengers on board. The only survivors were himself, and fellow Mecca Wrestling Professional Wrestler: Willie Lee. Graystone's shoulder was further injured, though no other major injuries were reported. Not much was known about Graystone's condition, until he appeared on Epic on March 22, 2007 his arm heavily bandaged, and Graystone obviously in pain. However, he decided that he would compete anyways, participating in the 8 man ladder match for the #1 contendorship to the Mecca Heavyweight Title (Omarion Denton, Shawn Hunt, Maximillian Kael, Gabe Reno, Travis Miller, Ryan Kincaid, Mike Flash, Graystone). During the match, Gabe Reno reached back and punched Graystone's shoulder extremely hard, causing Graystone to grimace in immense pain. The ending of the match saw Travis Miller unlatching the briefcase, and a slew of contract papers falling from the sky. Gabe Reno, Omarion Denton, and Graystone each caught a piece of the contract, and Dallas Mecca announced that a three way would take place next week for the #1 contendorship for the Mecca Heavyweight Championship. The following week, the three way ended in a draw, prompting a Last Man Standing match the following week. That week, Graystone confronted Willie Lee who was staying at Graystone's apartment without notice, and told him to leave and that he never wanted to see him again. The Last Man Standing match ended with Gabe Reno claiming victory over Graystone and Omarion. Reno went on to lose to Nathan Chase at the Eden Pay Per View, Graystone did not appear. Graystone was then named #1 contender to face Nathan Chase at Vendetta. Graystone appeared on the epic edition 6, after the Pay Per View, in the 8 man main event tag that ended in a no contest. Graystone patched up his relationship with Willie, leading into a match against Juan Ramirez. If Juan Ramirez won, he would be added to the main event at Vendetta. Epic edition 7 saw Graystone lose to Juan Ramirez after interference from Eli Flehir. This added Juan Ramirez to the main event at Vendetta, making it a triple threat match. Facing a depressing loss, and angry at Eli Flehir for his interference, Graystone put his number one contendorship to the world title on the line against Eli Flehir for his XCD Championship on Epic edition 8 in the main event. The grueling match saw Eli Flehir win, after Graystone had assumed he had won, and Eli Flehir became the new number one contender and was added to the match at Vendetta. The following week, Graystone and Willie were set to face Gorgeous and Young for an opportunity at contendorship for the tag titles. Before the match, Graystone and Willie argued, Graystone utterly depressed and angered that he lost his match against Eli Flehir and was not going to be in the main event at Vendetta. The match went ahead, but Graystone never showed up. Willie yelled at Graystone after the match, and Graystone didn't say anything. Later in the night, Willie Lee and Mecca Wrestling learned that Graystone was leaving the company. Since, Graystone has not been seen or heard of, has moved out of his apartment, and currently cannot be located. No other information is available. Facts Finisher: *"The Curse"- Split legged moonsault *"Desperation"/"Flame Torch" - Reverse Implant DDT Other Moves: *Swinging Neckbreaker *Top rope hurricanrana *German Suplex *DDT *Texas Cloverleaf *Sharpshooter *Super Kick Current Theme Music: *"Where's Your Head At?" By Basement Jaxx Category:Wrestlers